Cali Gurls Book 1
by le meilleur rose
Summary: grace marvil was always an outsider at Beverly hills elementary school. but she plans to change all that at Beverly hills middle. will grace be able to start her own group and make it to the top? or will her plan come crumbling down? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**this is our first fan fiction ever so don't be way too mean but some criticism is okay.**

* * *

grace carefully looked over the first day of middle school outfit that was hanging up in her huge walk in closet. after a few seconds she thought in her head: ''that seems like the perfect outfit for a new start, first impression,and zip-lining field trip." she looked at the navy blue juicy couture _hoodie_ with matching sweats one last time. then turning around to the other side of the walk in closet, grace then walked over to the accessories area and opened the very bottom drawer and stared down at the pink clutch...

* * *

**quick flashback to 3 weeks ago when she was back to school shopping with her mom at juicy couture... **

grace's mom (Dylan) was at the other side of the store looking through the new line of clothing from juicy while grace looked through the girls clothes. barely turning around she saw four beautiful bracelet charms sitting on a silky gold pillow in the shiny glass jewelry case. grace hurried over and stared at the four beautiful charms. a snippy brown haired girl behind the counter said, "don't bother. its the rare collection so buying them all would be three hundred fifty dollars." "nawt a problem." grace stated and pulled out her glossy clear credit card. even while she was acting cool and smooth on the outside, she started forming a plan in her head. "on the first day of school i can give one to each of the people i'm going to have in my group. " she thought, "so all i need to do is find three great followers to give each a charm and ill keep one. easy." the second she thought of it, grace loved her plan. she knew that when she started seventh grade a Beverly hills middle school, everything was going to be perfect.

**end flashback-**

* * *

then, grace neel down, took the four charms out of the pink clutch, and easily pinched up the large diamond charm, the stiletto heel charm, and the ship anchor charm and put them in her gold clutch. then, she carefully added the strawberry charm into her own juicy couture gold link bracelet. then, yawning grace walked out the door of her closet and turned out the lights. "goodnight coco" she said to her brown pug then slipped into her silky covers and clapped twice to turn out the lights.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace Marvil

In front of Beverly Hills middle school

Morning

Grace carefully set her backpack with the other backpacks on the field (it ended up that you didn't need your backpacks for the field trip.) and half listened to principal john drone on about teamwork and meeting new friends…- that reminded grace to search around the crowd for followers. Finally, she saw someone who was perfect for it. She had platinum blonde hair and daring, emerald green eyes. She seemed out of breath and confused. She carefully made her way through the grass towards the girl.

"Hey! I'm grace. Grace Marvil." Grace said politely. "hi, I'm Audrey A'dare, nice to meet you!" they shook French manicured hands.

When the plush tour bus pulled up, Grace had five more potential followers in perfect walking order. They were loading on to the bus when grace spotted a girl with dyed fakish strawberry locks right in front of her. She had obviously visited the tanning salon one to many times, and looked like a Cheeto. Grace marked her as a potential enemy, that kind of tan was meant to be hated. "Get out of the way puh-lease!" grace growled. Audrey's eyes widened. "gurl, you can't DO that! Kenzie was the leader of fifth and sixth grade at our school! She could tear you to sheds, or a least your social life." Audrey whispered. Just then, the girl turned around. "I can tear you to sheds in seconds, so back off!" the girl stated while trying, and failing, to flip her hair. "No, you can't. Do you know who I AM?" grace said back sassily. Girls and boys leaned in to watch the cat fight. "No, you probably only have cable. I'm Dylan Marvil's daughter, ya know? My mom is the host of **Dylan LIVE**. Sound familiar?" whispers erupted from the audience seated on the spacious bus. "So you're using your mom's fame to protect you?" Kenzie fired back. "No, right now I'm working on my new fashion line that is going to be on my mom's talk show next week, but let me tell you my mom did nothing of it! I had to sew the proto types all by myself, video chat with the dress and cloths makers in New York, and set up the whole website and blog. My mom didn't touch a-" one of the chaperones just got on the bus and said, "girls! What is the hold up? Get in your seats now!" Kenzie looked like she got slapped in the face when she sat down. Audrey grabbed grace's smooth hand and shuffled down the aisle to an empty seat. "Oh-my-gosh girl You got her good!" Audrey squealed. "I know." Grace said while smoothing out her sweat-pants. After a couple seconds, grace squeaked "my dog! My dog coco she was-" "Calm down! This is a pet-inclusion school remember? She must be in the dog area on the bus." Audrey said reassuringly, "my pug juicy is down there right now." "You have a pug? Me to!" Grace said back and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**I said this chapter would be longer, so It will be! also I would like to thank hawtjuicyaddict for reviewing two times already, that's the kind of thing that keeps me writing! you may also want to check out cupcake's story Audrey Hotz Alpha domination, its pretty cool! but don't mix up Audrey hotz in cupcakes story and Audrey A'dare in mine. they are not the same person. so time to get writing about the zip lining trip! enjoy!**

* * *

_ In The Bus On the way to "zip lines R us"_

"I still can NAWT believe you stood up to Kenzie like that!" Audrey chattered. then, a crackly voice came over the speaker, "were here kiddos". grace winced at the word kiddo. just then, the bus jolted over a large bump, and then a bump after that, and a bump after that. you could hear very faint barking. "that's just the dogs barking because of the bumpiness" Audrey assured her. "okay." grace liked the way Audrey was always nice and caring, but also cheered her on. just then, the bus made a sharp turn and then rumbled to a stop. "please exit the bus." the same crackly voice said over the speaker. while they were shuffling out, Kenzie gave her a glare like ice, and grace returned the favor. then, they were out in the slightly cold, foggy morning surrounded by huge redwoods. a cheery park ranger came out of a small, cabin like building. "if you would come right this way..." the ranger said, his smile like a watermelon slice.

_**platform 1 at the top of a redwood at "zip lines R us"**_

"Audrey I don't know if I want to do this..." grace said nervously. "to late for that now!" Audrey A 'Dare said back cheerily. "now I know why your last name is A 'Dare." grace muttered. then, once they had double checked the harnesses, the ranger said, "alright, on the count of three girls ready? one... two..." then the ranger pushed both of them off the platform and into the air. both of the girls zip lines were side by side, so they bolth screamed when they felt like they were free-falling. then, the free falling stopped and they were zooming though the tree tops. "WOOHOO!" Audrey called out. all grace could think about was, "I'm going to DIE!" then they saw the other platform, with another smiling ranger waiting for them. that ranger clipped them off the line and clipped them onto another. saying nothing, she harshly pushed them off the platform and into the air. this time, though, the ride was slow and fun. grace realized this was the perfect time to explain to Audrey about the charm and give it to her. she fished the cham out of her purse and gave it to Audrey. they were descending fast, so grace spoke quickly. "I have a charm to. it means you can be I'm my group I'm making the Cali gurls!" that's when their feet hit the ground and their zip-lining was over.

_**at the "doggy zip-lines R US area.**_

"go coco!" grace cheered. coco was in the small do zip line (which was only six feet off the ground.) and howling for joy. Grace smiled when the zip-line ended and the ranger took coco out of the harness. coco ran towards her on his cute little legs and yelped twice. grace picked up the cute chocolate brown pug. the crowd of seventh graders were waiting to get there small dogs zip-lining oohed and awed. murmurs of "That dog is Soooo cute!" filled the crowd. then, grace could see a dyed red-haired head pushing though the crowd. then, she finally pushed out of the crowd and right in front of grace. it was kenzie.

"I don't remember YOU from Web elementary school of the Arts. you must of been there or you wouldn't have dyed your hair to match my natural red color." she said snottily. "your hair is just about as natural as the fur on your boots. FAKE." grace said back. everyone in the crowd gasped.

* * *

**that was chapter three! sorry for the cliff hanger... also, tell me if you like this chapter and I hope its longer than my other chapters! please comment that's what keeps me going!**


	4. Chapter 4

**i haven't updated in TWO DAYS! i know, sad right? i was kinda short term grounded... but lets not get into that. i would like to make a note that i had been bullied on here so i turned off PM. i now have it turned back on because they stopped bullying. YAY! i recommend to anyone that if your feeling uncomfortable with and certain person on here you should not log on for at least two days. they will probably stop bullying you if you don't respond or don't update your stories in a couple days. you can also try blocking them, but i tried that and it didn't work. weird, right? also if anyone is wondering, grace's mom, Dylan marvil, is still pretty obsessed with staying thin (you know how she is making a low cal/low fat snack line?) but grace is not worried about her weight whatsoever. (she is "curvy" but not fat, just if you want to get a better picture of her in your head.) as you may recall kenzie and grace are in a cat fight right by the dog zip lines at "Zip lines R us", a crowd of seventh graders are gathered around her and kenzie to watch... enough chit chat. with out any more wait, i give you: kenzie vs. grace!**

* * *

Kenzie gasped, "did you just call my hair fake?"

"yeah, as fake at the fur on your target boots." grace said smugly.

now the whole crowd gasped again. kenzie had lost her sassy attitude and started to stutter. "you...you little..." kenzie spat, "this is not over, grace marvil!" then she stuck out her butt and strutted away pushing though the crowd as she went. everyone seemed stunned, but then started to stare at grace, who for some of them (the ones who went to school with kenzie in elementary school) grace had just taken down one of the biggest bullies, and grace felt proud. "is this how my mom feels? being in the spotlight, everyone wanting to be like her?" grace thought. just then, Audrey burst though the crowd and grinned at her, holding a ruby studded leash with a blonde colored pug connected to it. the little pug (named vanilla) stood and looked coco straight in the eye. for a second, grace thought they wouldn't like each other, but then they sniffed each others collars. they each gave out a tiny yip, then stood side by side, vanilla just barely a step behind coco. "alpha and beta..." grace thought before she was interrupted by Audrey's chattering.

"THAT. WAS. AMAZING!" Audrey squealed. grace gave her a, i-know-i-am -amazing-but- there-is -some- thing-more-important- look.  
right away audrey became serious and whispered to her, "whats up gurl?" "we have alot to decide and a lot to talk about." grace whispered back.

* * *

"i so heart that! Cali gurls sounds great!" Audrey squealed. the two girls discussed their new group nonstop until the end of the bus ride, when grace offered her a ride home. after Audrey quickly called her driver (Audrey's family had five luxury cars, including a purple sports car Audrey designed her self and got for her eleventh birthday last year. her father paid for some of the best race car drivers to teach her how to drive, which was another birthday present. now Audrey can drive with her mom, but not a lot because it cause a lot of commotion with the police asking her if she was old enough to drive yet, so she usually decided just to let the family driver drive them.) the two girls were lounging on the dark leather seats of the mini limo. they had already agreed that grace was alpha. "only if I'm beta!" Audrey had said happily. they pulled up to a beautiful and modern mansion that looked like stainless-steel blocks had been stacked on top of each other, but not evenly. the whole house had huge windows and there front area was huge with sparkling, glass looking sand covered the ground and beautiful but odd flowers that seemed to glow were planted artfully. "is this the place, miss?" James said politely. Audrey nodded. James got out and opened the sleek black door of the limo. then, he reached into the front seat and care fully picked up Audrey's backpack. "here you go miss." James then said, giving the pack to her. "thanks James! bye grace see you tomorrow and text me!" Audrey carefully shut the door to the mini limo and ran up the majestic path to her mansion home.

as the limo sped off, grace sighed happily. "one down, two to go." she whispered, remembering the anchor charm dangling from her friends, once blank juicy couture bracelet.

* * *

**was that long enough? write to me! :) again, sorry for the wait. also: nice comments + good suggestions = more, longer chapters!**

**- bacon of bacon-cupcakes**


	5. Chapter 5

**this is special chapter people! the gamma will be revealed! CRAZY RIGHT? i would like to thank hawtjuicyaddict and gravity5, plus one of my real life besties Julia. note: i got away with putting the word besties on a home work assignment. :O i know right! again, CRAZY. if i can get away with that on a home work assignment, what other than that can i get away with? hmmm... just kidding! maybe...lol well enjoy this chapter and happy fifth chapter anniversary for Cali gurls book one! (note to hawtjuicyaddict and Julia: I'm going to put you guys in the next chapter!)**

* * *

before school

front lawn of Beverly hills middle school

grace and Audrey

"that was so AWESOME!" grace screamed when they came to a stop in front of the beautiful front lawn of Beverly hills middle school. "i know." Audrey said, peeling off her driving gloves. the girls decided that for the second day of school they needed a big entrance, and they thought the best way was to pull up in a purple sports car with a thirteen year old driving. they were right. all eyes were on them when they got out. "we are walking to one direction's song, that's what makes you beautiful. one two three go." grace whispered. they clinked charms and strutted crossed the lawn towards the fountain, holding the leashes of their pugs. all eyes were on them, and you could see they loved every minute of it. when they sat down on the edge of the fountain they did exactly as planned, looked around for a gamma delta and zeta.

"found one." Audrey whispered. all eyes were still on them. everyone in seventh grade now knew about the grace vs. kenzie cat fight the day before and knew how cool grace really was. "go get her!" grace demanded. grace also got up and hurried in the opposite directions.

grace strutted over the grass to a girl with long black hair, thick eyelashes, and radiated beauty and confidence. she was wearing an adorable white all lace top over a white silk undershirt, black jeans with velvet lining on the outer seam. "hey." grace said nonchalantly. the girls eyes widened a little, but then she turned back into her confident self. "hey. I'm Andrea." Andrea said smoothly. right then, grace knew that she was gamma material. "nice lace top!" grace said. "thanks! its imported from France." Andrea flashed her a smile. just then, the loud bell rang and kids started trudging over the grass to the huge towering school. the girls quickly traded phone numbers and went to class.

* * *

science class

Beverly hills middle school

grace

grace didn't listen at all to her science teacher. instead, grace was texting Andrea:

Andrea: English class is so boring right now! like all the kids have their phones out... lol

grace: that's the same thing in science

Andrea: :) at least we r feeling each others pain

grace: oh my gosh i have a fantastic idea!

Andrea: what is it?

grace: well, i think we should check out the café.

Andrea: why?

grace: so we can get our own table!

Andrea: oh duh

grace: lol

Andrea: I'm getting a bathroom pass right now grace!

grace: same. meet you in front of the café!

grace raised her hand while slipping her phone into her pocket. "yes miss marvil?" Mrs. drank said, eye brows raised.

"i need to use the bathroom pass." grace said smoothly. "go ahead miss marvil." she said before clearing her throat to continue talking about cells.

* * *

Beverly hills middle school

café

grace and Andrea

grace looked at Andrea, then back at her map of the school. (Beverly hills middle was huge) "I can't believe I'm cutting class on my second day..." Andrea muttered, "its awesome!" "common, we better go in." grace said, then they both pushed opened the doors. the girls turned pale when they saw five chefs chopping, mixing, tasting, and baking foods behind a beautiful and clean counter top. then, the girls forgot about their fear and looked around in awe. at the far end of the huge room there was the mocha bar, where a young woman was cleaning coffee machines and making sure everything was in perfect order. the beige tile mixed perfectly with the white granite mocha bar and sleek glass tables. the coffee with creamer colored walls made the whole thing seem more... perfect. the woman behind the mocha counter smiled at them. "cutting class eh? I guess your trying to find your own table?" she said. the girls nodded sheepishly. "I get it. I was like you when I was your age." she said, smiling with perfect teeth. "i know just the table. follow me." the girls followed her into the center of the restaurant like café. grace didn't think of it as a cafeteria anymore. it was much more of a café or restaurant.

"here it is!" the woman smiled. Andrea and grace gasped.

* * *

**cliff hanger! i guess your just going to have to read chapter six... also: i NEED comments! comments are what keep me writing! i love to hear from cali gurl fans! any suggestions? tell me in comments too!**


	6. profiles of all the gurls in cali gurls

**hey everyone! I just kinda realized that I really need to put little mini profiles for each girl. so here they are! oh and they are in order (alpha, beta, gamma, etc...) **

_**grace marvil:**_daughter of Dylan marvil, a super famous talk show host with tons of personality (and money). her father is a famous movie producer and actor. grace was an outsider at her elementary school, but in middle school, she is changing that. by using her five charms: the heel, the anchor, and the lips charm, the grape soda charm, and grace's very own strawberry charm, grace thinks she can rule the school. will she? grace has long fiery red hair, bright green eyes and full lips. (has a pug named coco)

_**Audrey a 'dare:**_ Audrey was once a girl who's only friend was her car. not anymore. Audrey just finished driving school at age thirteen and with her new license she has a new attitude. Audrey's mom is one of the only female race car drivers ever and her dad is the CEO of a luxury car company. driving is in her blood. Audrey has a decent relationship with her mom and dad. Audrey has never been very interested in fashion or drama but- there's a first time for everything right? her bubbly attitude, great ideas, and her faith in grace as alpha is what keeps her the as the beta of Cali gurls. Audrey is ready to take on the task of beta and holder of the anchor charm. she has long darker blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and perfect posture. (has a pug named vanilla)

_**Andrea**_**ramone:** Andrea is a fun loving, shopping addicted party girl who doesn't mind breaking a couple' rules if they get in her way. Andrea's work crazed dad and super model mom are not the controlling parent type and let Andrea be free (maybe a little too free...) Andrea has long black hair, beautiful chocolate brown eyes and sun tanned skin. Andrea is ready to take on the job as gamma and holder of the stiletto heel charm. (has pug named spice) (thank you gravity5 for giving me this character!)

_**Juliet demake:**_____ Juliet had a bad past of friend betrayal, breakups, and very annoying brothers. but she wants everything to change in middle school. after her heart break at the end of sixth grade spent her whole summer throwing away clothes, pictures, gifts, and anything that reminded her of the past. Juliet is ready to take on her new life as delta of the group and holder of the lips charm. (has long haired Chihuahua named honey)

_**Natalie Elizabeth**_** hale: **Natalie is a skater girl type with tons of personality. just moving to Beverly hills from Texas, she has tanned skin, platinum blonde hair, eyes as blue as the sky, and guys fall at her feet even though she doesn't give most guys a second glance. she doesn't like most sports except for skate boarding, running track, and football. Natalie is super nice, slightly giggly, and is friends with a lot of guys (a lot of them hang out at the skate park) she likes fashion if its practical. (likes to wear skinny jeans and tight fitting tops but doesn't like dresses a lot) Natalie is proud epsilon of Cali gurls and grape soda charm holder. Natalie has a mini girl bulldog named Texas. (thank you hawtjuicyaddict for giving me this character!)

* * *

_**to get out the kinks:**_ Beverly hills middle is a huge school with five star café, football field, soccer field, and two gyms for volleyball and basket ball. the school has one of the best drama class programs in the country and has been rated as one of the most perfect schools in America. some of the great benefits of this school is that this is a dog inclusion school (any small dogs that have been trained by a professional can come) and it is a girls and boys school.


	7. Chapter 7

**note: I am running out of ideas everyone! I need all the help I can get until I get my creative juices back. please pm me with ideas and comments help keep this story going too! I want to say thank you to all my loyal fans who wait for the next chapter of cali gurls and even PM me begging me to post another chapter... am I that great of a writer? now let me set the seen so you remember. Andrea and grace both cut class so they could check out the amazing school café and reserve their own table. here we go!**

* * *

grace flipped her hair. "I'm guessing we share this clearing with the eight grade alphas?" she said, staring straight into the young woman's eyes. the lady nodded. "good." Andrea said, taking pictures of the large round glass table, "put up a reserved sign and while your at it reserve five seats at the mocha bar." again the woman nodded and said, "I will do all that and won't tell you cut class if you go right now." Andrea and grace nodded and ran as fast as they could, (in heels) and hurried to their own classes.

* * *

first break

Beverly hills middle school café mocha bar

grace, Audrey, Andrea, and the new members of the group Natalie and Juliet

"five iced vanilla coffees please" grace said to the man behind the mocha counter, "make it snappy."

then she looked at the two girls on her right (Andrea and Natalie) and the girls on her left (Audrey and Juliet). "this is really working!" she thought. then she reached into her pink juicy clutch and pulled out three charms, the grape soda charm, the lips charm, and the heel charm. she gave the heel to andrea who immediately put it on her bare juicy bracelet, the lips to Juliet, and the grape soda charm to Natalie. "these are your ticket in." she said. then she said to Audrey, "good work! Juliet and Natalie are just what we need." Audrey smiled proudly at being praised by her alpha. just then, a fabulous looking group of girls walked in, with a beautiful red head at the front of the formation. the red head turned towards grace and smiled an evil like smile. "KENZIE!" grace gasped, "how can this be possible? just yesterday she was-" Juliet cut her off. "she did a all night make over. on herself and all of them. those girls kenzie's has following her were total LBRs in sixth grade..."

* * *

**to be continued! sorry this is so crazy short...**

* * *

**ideas PLEASE! an comment if you luv or like this!**


	8. Chapter 7 continued

**Note: thank you to all my super great and loyal fans hawtjuicyaddict, . ., and dreamsareinfinity6. You guys are really my best fans even though I have a lot of fans. Also: some body with no account who was calling herself "massington" was very mean. I don't appreciate rude comments that are not giving specifics on how I can make my writing better, but I am willing to read comments that can help my writing. Example: DO not do this: "you're a horrible writer and this doesn't deserve to be on fan ." but you CAN do this: "I think you need more description and correct your spelling mistakes." Thanks! **** Also: this chapter is really surprising…. Mostly about Juliet and her past, but also about a exiting thing that will make you FLIP!**_

"Kenzie is the freak who stole my boyfriend." Juliet stated a murderous look in her dark eyes. "But it was Tyler's fault too. I shouldn't have trusted either of them…" Juliet whispered. Grace and the others looked at Juliet sadly. Natalie patted her on the back and said, "Juliet that must have been crazy hard for you. I mean, wow. But we are here for you and I bet you will find a guy a hundred times better than that Tyler guy." Juliet nodded, she was still a little sad, but better than before. Just then, principal john came over the loud speaker and said, "Good morning students and happy second day of school! There is a huge surprise for the whole school in the theater, so I would like for you to report their immediately!" "It seems like Mr. John puts an exclamation point after every sentence." Andrea grumbled, and everyone in the C.G. laughed. Kenzie and her new friends shot them ugly sneers while they were dumping out there pink lemonade in the trash. Kenzie smirked and said snottily, "you have competition marvil." "Just because you conditioned your hair for one time in your life doesn't mean your competition." Audrey spat. Kenzie smirk turned into a snarl. "You little… you little driving brat!" she snarled. The G.C. just walked away giggling. "You should know our name is Kenzie and crew!" one of the girls who were in kenzie's group yelled. This just made the girls laugh harder. Grace dropped her latte in the trash and the other girls did the same. Then, they sashayed out the café door to the tune of call me maybe, thinking they were ready for what was happening in the theater. Truly, they were not even close to ready for the surprise waiting for them.

Middle school Theater

Second day of school

The C.G.

"I bet it's just something like a new teacher or something. It seems like principle john gets excited about like everything…" Natalie was saying while they were sitting in the first row of velvet seats in the state of the art theater. Just then, Mr. John came out with a huge smile on his face that matched his cheap looking yellow smiley face tie. Everyone became silent. "Hello students! As you know I am principle john, but you can call me "friend" if you want too! I'm here to announce that this year, something very exiting is happening! The whole seventh and eighth grade is going to camp Stinson beach next week!" he made a hand signal and ten teachers came from behind the big stage and ran around franticly giving out glossy brochures. When the whole C.G. each had a brochure they opened them, crossed their sun tanned legs and began to read. Grace flipped though the first part, which was about Stinson beaches history. She then turned to the title: luxurious beach houses. She started to read:

_You and up to six friends will stay in a beautiful beach house right on the Stinson lagoon! you will have up to six eighth graders (your gender) supervising you (it's part of our new program, young empowerment.)- _

Grace stopped reading for a second, and immediately thought, "Ohmygosh! That's like no chaperone at awl! Late night beach parties, anyone?" Then she returned to reading.

_All the beach houses are modern themed and have all the comforts of home including: kitchen, dining room, living room, laundry room, three bedrooms (two smaller bedrooms for the seventh graders and one large room for the eighth graders.) and of course, three bathrooms. Most beach houses include a hot tub, back door grill, and outdoor seating area._

"This is so going to rock!" grace whispered to everyone in the C.G. "and now the forms will be given to you!" Mr. John said. Grace and the rest of Cali gurls forgot he was even there while they were reading. Again, the school staff hurried out and handed everyone a form. "And now it's time for second period classes! Have a great rest of the day kiddos!" principal john said, then walked off the stage. Kids groaned and got up from their seats. "Well, this is going to be exiting!" Juliet said happily. "Yeah, but second period won't be." Grace grumbled. Everyone giggled, even grace.

**Note: did you like it? Did you luv it? Tell me! Also: I know there wasn't a ton about Juliet but I just wanted to give a little more background on her at the beginning of this chapter! I can tell you this, camp Stinson will be drama filled! Also: COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT! It means so much to me when you comment! Until next chapter….. ~ bacon of bacon-cupcakes **


	9. chapter 8

Note: just so you know, I haven't forgotten about fan fiction! I'm just really busy and I wrote this whole chapter but my twin sister cupcakes DELETED IT! (About the whole twin thing: check out the Bacon Cupcakes profile.) Horrible right? To I am rewriting the whole chapter! Here it is: P.S. this is about the bus ride to Stinson a week later from chapter 7

* * *

grace strutted onto the tour bus, feeling ready for anything. but when she got up the steep stairs and onto the bus, she felt lightheaded.

grace gasped. "this place looks amazing!" she said, staring at the huge tour bus that had cubicles stacked on top of each other.

"yeah its awesome!" Juliet breathed.

"common guys! what are we waiting for? we have to find our reserved bunks!" Natalie said, grinning happily. then she took off running down the narrow walkway of the bus. grace, Audrey, Andréa, and Juliet took off after her. once they found their own towering row of bunks, they climbed up the ladder onto the bunks. when all the girls got onto their bunks, they gasped. all the other bunks had mini T.V.s and bottles of water, but none other than theirs had a mini fridge mounted into the wall with snacks and fat free sorbet, an ipad mounted into the wall with games and internet, a swing out desk with laptops wired into them, and heating gel covers. on the T.V. screen above each girls head, a short note was on the T.V. it said:

_your welcome girlies! have a nice trip! - Mrs. marvil_

grace gasped. her mom payed for all this? "wow!" she heard Audrey say from the bunk below her. "your mom rocks."

grace smiled. it was true, she had the best mother ever. a mother that money couldn't buy, but a mother that could buy just about everything. she pulled out her phone and started to text her friends.

grace: I'm so not going to be a rebel teen when the time comes. if I did, my mom would never give me a dime. the only reason this kinda thing happens is because I never yell or cuss or any of that.

Andrea: me too! I mean, my credit card is one of my best friends! but my dad could disconnect it in a heartbeat...

Audrey: I agree

Natalie: totes! I mean, why yell at my mom if I can be all goody goody then be able to go to the skate park?

Juliet: I tote agree!

then grace set down her phone and turned onto her side. just then, she felt a cold feeling on the back of her neck. grace tuned back around to face the inside of the bus. what she saw took her breath away. Kenzie was sitting on the top bunk of the row right a crossed from the C.G. Kenzie pouted. "oh so I guess you got mommy to fix up your bunks! how sweet. you must be such a goody goody." Kenzie sneered. grace sat up.

"being what you call a "goody goody" keeps me looking like I have a spa in my bedroom, which I do." grace said back, "your little bad girl attitude keeps you looking like a Lindsay lohan wannabe with fried hair and to much make up." Kenzie looked like she had been slapped in the face. grace smugly turned around and dialed up the heat in her gel covers with the dial on the wall. then she leaned back down into her covers and took a mini can of strawberry mango sorbet from her mother's new marvil snacks line out of the fridge. she popped open the lid, grabbed a spoon from the fridge, and indulged in the sweet tangy flavor of triumph.

* * *

three hours later...

grace sleepily yawned and stretched while blinking her eyes. it took her a second to remember why she was not in her own bed room and instead about six feet off the ground in a hotel like bunk bed. once she remembered she tried fiddling with the panel of buttons on the wall. when she pressed a random button, the T.V. screen above her head came alive with live video from a camera hooked up to the front or the bus. what grace saw made her smile. they were driving though a pretty green forest that had a winding road going right though in. in the bottom of the screen it said, three hours until arrival at stinsom beach, CA. why not check out the beautify bus spa or maybe- grace stopped reading and thought, "ohmygosh! this thing has a SPA?" then she sat up, brushed her hair with her mini brush, and climbed down the ladder, smirking at kenzie, who was tossing and turning in her sleep with her hair looking like a rat's nest.

* * *

**liked it? luved it? comment! :)**

**~ bacon of bacon-cupcakes**


	10. Chapter 10

**Grace Marvil**

**8:30 P.M.**

**Tour bus to Stinson beach**

"Alright kiddos. You better hold on to something, cause' there's going to be some bumps…." The bus drive hollered." Grace rolled her eyes. "it can't be that bad, right?" she thought. Grace felt refreshed and happy after her wonderful time at the bus spa. She got a new manicure, pedicure, belly, legs, and arms waxed, and three facials (first a pumice rock facial the take off any dead skin, an oatmeal facial to make it softer, and a cucumber face wash to cool her skin cells.) just then, the lights in the tour bus flickered out and everyone in the tour bus was plummeted into darkness.

Grace snuggled into her covers and let her eyes flutter closed. Seconds later, a sharp, harrowing turn flung grace into the wall. "Ehmygawd!" she heard Kenzie squeal. "Hey! You stole that from me you little wanna-" grace couldn't finish her sentence before she slammed her nose into the mini fridge. "uhg!" grace screamed. She could hear other boys and girls in their bunks screaming. After three more sharp turns with grace holding onto the mini-fridge like her life depended on it, the bus came onto a smoother road. Grace clicked a button and the T.V. screen above her head flickered to life. It showed live video from a camera hooked up to the front of the bus. It showed a small beach town that had a pristine park, kid's playground and basketball court. On the other side of the street there was a little American food restaurant that you lined up at a counter to get your order, a grocery store, and a fancy seafood restaurant. All the signs said "Stinson! Home of the crab!" grace smiled. "we are almost there!" she thought. Just then, she got a text from Andrea.

Andrea: check out the camp Stinson app! Buy it!

Grace: okay….

Juliet: going rite now!

Audrey: sure!

Natalie: I hope it's a good app.

Grace quickly bought the app at the app store. When she opened it, she gasped. "wow!" she thought, "this isn't bad!" the app had four sections: photos of Stinson beach and Stinson lagoon, video tours, wave, a social media site for the middle schoolers at camp Stinson, and Stinson beach history.

Just then, the bus started to slow down. "okay, this is the stop for the girls side of the lagoon!" the bus driver yelled. Grace squealed with excitement. "Ehmygawd! This is going to rock!" she said.

**House 18**

**The C.G. and the eighth grade** **glam goddesses**

**Brittney, alpha of the G.G.s POV.**

Brittney whipped her hair. "Okay girls! Tonight is a big night for two reasons." Brittney drawled, her head held high. "The first reason is that we are chaperoning the seventh grade alpha team. We get to train them for two weeks in five subjects: hair and makeup, fashion and attitude, clever comebacks, party planning and going to parties and last but not least…" Brittney paused to put on another layer of white lipstick, "boys. The second reason is we are sneaking out tonight to see the guys." Tracy squealed. Brittney smiled, her perfect white teeth showing though her full lips. then she snapped twice and jumped off the bunk bed, doing a double flip before landing on the ground. just then, the doorbell rang. "that must be the seventh graders. Kendra, go get the door." a girl with long dark hair rushed out of the room. "Don't slouch!" Brittney called after her.


	11. Chapter 11

**note: so, enjoy this chapter! also: if i don't get more then five comments on this chapter, i will CLOSE THIS STORY DOWN! its that simple. i'm putting cali gurls in my fans hands. is it that hard to just type in "great chapter! i can't belive grace is really agreeing to wearing some thing so... eighth grade you know?" UUHG! now i just gave you a hint on the chapter... so read and reveiw!**

**P.S.- think about what grace said on the bus, that she would never go against her mom or dad...**

* * *

grace stared at the outfit laying on her bunk bed. "you want me to wear this?!" she gasped, looking down at brittney. "if your going on a blind date, you need to be bold." brittney stated, "you wear it or your not going with us and your freinds." grace knew brittney wasn't joking. she nodded her head, grabbed the outfit and jumped off the bunk. "mom would not approve..." grace thought while smirking, "but i guess brittney knows what she is doing." then she hurried into the second bathroom, (the rest of the G.G. were getting their make-up done for their blind dates in the larger bathroom.)

grace pulled off her ruffle jeans and "i heart juicy" T-shirt. then she pulled on her black short-shorts, bright pink half top, and see though shirt. grace felt as if she was naked. "uhg!" she said, stareing down at herself. then she thought about how brittney was serious about leaving her at the beach house for there secret night out if she didn't wear the clothes. "what should i do? what should i do?" she thought. her thoughts drifted to her mother, who had once told her: "no matter how equal people claim they are, there is always people above you. the only way to really work in a socity is to copy the person above you. so really, everyone is a wannabe." when her mother told her that, grace just rolled her eyes and tuned her out but now, it really made sense. "she is right. right now i got to be the wannabe." grace thought before unlocking the door to the bathroom and stepping out. she shivered because she was so cold in her outfit. "well... here goes nothing." she thought before walking into the bunk room. the C.G.s were all sitting with there eighth grade mentors (grace was paired up with brittney the alpha, audrey was paired with kendra, andrea was paired with Lilly, juliet was paired with roxy, and natalie was paired with rena.) brittney jumped up and clapped twice. "girls, its time to go to down town." she said.


	12. Chapter 11 continued

**note: WOOOHOOO! i got five comments on chapter eleven part one! that means Cali gurls can continue! and also: i should of said that was part one of chapter eleven right? oops. so here is chapter 11 continued, and im making it longer than usual to celebrate! okay here it is:**

* * *

the C.G. and the G.G.

the garage of the beach house

12:00p.m.

"wow!" Audrey gasped. there were ten cream colored french style bikes all lined up in a row, facing the door to the garage. "those bikes are so cool!" Kendra said. Brittney smiled proudly. "i know. common guys we have like no time to lose!" then she jumped onto one of the bikes, hit a button on the wall of the clean garage, and waited until the door opened all the way. "okay, there a secret button on the outside to open and close it. lets go!" Brittney said. all the girls jumped on the identical looking bikes and sped out onto the gravel drive way. it was a warm, breezy night and everyone could smell the salty tint of the sea. after everyone was out of the garage and waiting on their bikes, grace pushed on the side of the wall and the door slowly closed. "lets go." Natalie and Rena whispered at the same time. they both giggled. "quit joking around Rena! we have to get to town!" Lilly said sharply. "QUIET! ALL OF YOU!" Brittney scream-whispered, "some one will hear us!" then she threw her gold clutch into her purse, jumped on her bike, and flew out of the short drive way and onto the dark street. the other girls did the same and followed after her.

the C.G. and the G.G.

at the small American food outdoor restaurant

12:20 P.M.

"okay girls. heads up, smirks not smiles, and strut, not sashay." Brittney whispered while they were parking there bikes. all the girls nodded, and grace's heart jumped with excitement. then the C.G. got in formation a couple feet behind the glam goddesses and started strutting towards the food stand, where a group of ten boys where standing in the darkness waiting. when they got over to them the G.G. girls immediately smiled wider. "hey James." Brittney purred. "hey Brit." he said, his smile wider too. then, the girls snapped out of their trance and said, "did you bring _them?_" Roxy whispered into Max's ear. "yep." the guys parted to reveal the five most popular boys in school. grace's heart revved up and started beating faster then a hummingbird. "ehmygawd!" Juliet whispered. the boys waved shyly. "well, lets eat!" Max said while rubbing his hands together.

everyone ordered their food at the stand and then sat at a long picnic table in the park a crossed from the little food stand. they all talked and giggled while eating burning hot and fresh french fries, diet cokes, and mini Burgers. grace took a liking to Vince the second she saw him. he had icy white hair, green eyes, and a crooked smile. "isn't math class just the worst?" Vince said. "totally! its so boring i rather watch paint peel." grace said back, feeling as fresh as the french fry she sneaked into her mouth. her heart stopped beating so fast and she started enjoying her "blind date" just then, Brittney checked the time on her iPhone. "ehmygawd! its already 1:00 a.m.! we better go." she said. "see you tomorrow Shane!" Audrey said. "hey grace? i was wondering if you wanted to paddle board with me tomorrow morning cause' i think your beach house is right a crossed from-" grace cut off Vince's babbling said said, "of course! tell the other boys that the rest of the girls are coming to see them there too." grace said smoothly. then she got up out of her seat at the picnic table. "see you tomorrow!" grace said after winking and turning away to follow the other girls who were walking towards their bikes.

1:25 a.m.

the bunk room (the G.C.s side of the room)

grace and the rest of the Cali gurls.

"okay so he was like, want to hang out with me and paddle board tomorrow morning? and pf course he meant alone so he could spend alone time with me but i said that the other boys may want to like hang out with you guys so yeah." grace took a deep breath from her babbling. the G.C. was hanging onto her every word. "we better get to bed if we want to get up early..." audrey yawned and everyone nodded. the girls climbed off graces top bunk and went to their own beds. "night'." grace said before closing her eyes. "tomorrow will rock..." she thought.


	13. Chapter 12

**okay.**

* * *

11:00 a.m.

the beach house bunk room

day 1 stinson beach

(right after their paddle boarding with the guys)

" .gawd!" grace breathed, flopping onto her bunk. "i don't no what to say..." Audrey said from the bunk below her. Juliet was calmly filing her nails, sitting on her bunk. "Juliet! we just went on our first..." Andrea stopped. "uh...outing with boys around. how can you be so calm?" everyone stared blankly at her. "well its not like it was a date!" Andrea exclaimed defensively. the girls nodded. "its nawt my first time guys. remember Tyler?" Juliet said easily. "I'm going skate boarding! bye!" Natalie said hurriedly, then tried to wipe off her sneaky smile. "going off to see oliver in less then a half an hour from getting back from seeing him?" grace teased. Natalie turned bright red and said, " i dunno what your talking about grace. I'm just going skate boarding." "sure... have fun skate boarding _all alone_!" grace said, dragging out the all alone. Natalie winked and left the beach house in a flourish.

"for a tom boy, she is looooove sick!" Andrea said. "guys i think I'm love sick too!" Juliet laid down on her bed with a flop. "i mean, i can't stop thinking about him and how he is way better then Tyler!" all the girls nodded. grace rolled her eyes. "yeah yeah there perfect. can we do some thing fun? this is our first whole day here!" grace said. all the girls nodded again and got out of their bunks. "what should we do?" Audrey asked. "girls, we need to make our mark on everyone or else kenzie and crew could take us over." grace stated. "but with the glam girls teaching us do we really need-" grace cut Juliet off. "yes Juliet. we need to really make our mark on everyone here. and the only thing that can never escape your mind for the rest of your life is..." grace said, waiting for the girls to chip in. "PARTIES!" the girls squealed. "i have to text Natalie about this!" Juliet whipped out her phone to text Natalie. grace pulled the phone away. "no, we don't want to interrupt. we can do the first part ourselves." grace said, "get the bikes." the girls easily shuffled out of the room.

* * *

**i will resume the chapter in a minute, i just need to do this:**

**grace: grace's mentor is the glam goddesses (the eighth grade alphas) alpha Brittney. she has a crush on Vince.**

**Audrey: Audrey is paired with Kendra, the beta of the glam goddesses and has a crush on shane**

**Andrea: Andrea is paired with lily as her mentor and has a crush on Cam (no relation to the cam in the clique!)**

**Juliet: Juliet is paired with Roxy as her mentor and has a crush on tray**

**Natalie: Natalie is paired with Rena as her mentor and has a crush on oliver (a hilarious guy who likes to skate board like her! you will be hearing more about Natalie!) **

**I'm sorry i felt like i had to do that!**

* * *

11:40 am

the road to the beach

stinson beach day one

grace felt the wind blowing her strawberry red hair as she raced up the road on her cream colored bike. she whipped past another beach house, and then did a double take. "why did you stop?" Audrey asked, and all the other Cali gurls stopped their bikes to. "ill be right with you guys just give me a second." grace whispered. the girls didn't question their alpha and rode their bikes around the corner. then, grace reached up on the tiptoes and peeked over the tall fence. what grace saw almost made her fall over. Natalie was sitting on the ground with Oliver, drinking root beer in glass bottles and talking. then, they both leaned in closer to each other...

grace gasped and fell down. then she got on her bike and power-pedaled around the corner, not even caring she ripped her gold flip flop. then, after pedaling for a while it really registered what grace saw. " .gawd. Natalie has a boyfriend?! and they kissed?!" she thought. then, she peddled into high gear towards the beach, ready to get 500 gossip points for what she saw.

* * *

**you like it? you hate it? COMMENT! i knew you where going to learn more about natalie, and i think the next chapter will be mostly about her. **

**:) ~ bacon of bacon-cupcakes**


	14. Chapter 13

**so. i'm sad and alone on a Saturday night. so i decided to write the next chappy.**

* * *

"Eh. Ma. Gawd. I can NAWT believe it!" Andrea screamed. All the girls were doing hand stands and timing themselves for five minutes. They were all on the beach talking laughing and hanging out, but mostly talking about Oliver and Natalie. "I know the perfect song for Natalie!" grace said sneakily, and balanced her body on one hand while she looked though all her songs (98 percent one direction!) and turned on kiss you by one direction to full blast. All the girls squealed and toppeled over, then got up and started dancing.

_"And if yooou, yooou want me toooo, let's make a mooove, so tell me girl if every time we touch, you get this kinda ru-uh-ush!" _ That second a quick thought passed through her head, "I deserve this!" she thought. "I deserve this!" grace yelled over the music. "I SO DESERVE THIS!" all the girls screamed. No one noticed Natalie and Oliver coming over and starting to dance like Cray Cray.

_"baby say yeah yeah yeah, if you don't wanna take it slow, if you just wanna take me home baby say yeah yeah yeah… and let me kiss you." _ The song ended and everyone (except for Oliver, who waved good bye to Natalie and ran down the beach.) flopped onto the ground and tried to catch their breath from singing and dancing nonstop. "You….. You kissed Oliver!" Juliet gasped for air. Natalie turned pale. "Ehmygawd I so didn't-"Natalie got cut off by Audrey. "Shut up Natalie grace saw it with her very own green eyes." Audrey demanded playfully. Grace nodded. "Fine it's true! But like I really like Oliver!" Natalie confessed.

* * *

**okay so that was chapter 13 part 1. comment PUH-LEASE! or i may threaten again like in chap. 11. now you don't want that do you? didn't think so.**


	15. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: **this chapter is really special. you know why? I'm giving you a preview for my new novel, P.C. worldwide. yep. AND I'm doing my normal chapter too because I don't want (gasp!) the _**control freak fan fiction police**_ catching me. yes, the control freak fan fiction police are REAL. yep. they are not imaginary like cashmere sweat pants.

- seconds later -

CASHMERE SWEATPANTS ARE REAL?!

sorry, I'm getting off topic. so like comment and blah blah blah.

**P.C. worldwide preview:**

**Alicia:**

**"YOU CAN'T BE DOING THIS TO ME!" Alicia screamed at her parents. "oh come on chica! you will love our new mansion in Spain and-" Alicia's mother tried to talk to Alicia, but nothing would work. "WHAT IS THE P.C. GOING TO SAY? AFTER MASSIE LEFT, I'M THE NEW ALPHA! AND AFTER MASSIE LEAVING ONE MONTH BEFORE I'M LEAVING TO?" Alicia was now getting hysterical. "YOU KILLING ME! YOUR JOB HERE IS JUST FINE SO WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO RUIN IT BY GETTING A NEW JOB IN SPAIN?!" Alicia screamed at her dad. he was as stiff as a board. "the decision is made." the father said, opening a business e-mail on his phone. "you must be proud that you ruined my life, dad. it's not like you have ever been there for me except with money." Alicia said calmly and viciously. her father wasn't listening. he was still reading the email. "I hate both of you." Alicia said stonily, then ran up the tile staircase. Alicia's mom looked defeated and sad, but her father was still stony and quiet, clicking on his phone.**

* * *

**Dylan:**

**"sorry, no." Dylan stared into her mothers eyes, ignoring the camera right behind her mom. "sorry dear its for my job-" Merri Lee marvil tried to explain the situation. "I'm not moving to Beverly... uhg I can't remember but whatever." Dylan rolled her eyes. " I didn't sign a ****_contract _****that said I HAD to move to Beverly-whatsit." she sneered, imitating the director who makes her sign contract after contract. "actually, you did." Merri Lee showed her the thick contract her just signed minutes before. Dylan never bothered to read the contracts before she signed them with her red-inked pen, she just thought they were stupid. "I HATE THIS! I HATE HAVING THIS STUPID T.V. SHOW!" Dylan said. "honey stop you acting like this is bad for the press-" Merri Lee tried to stop her daughter from becoming out-of-control. "THIS SHOW IS ALL A BUNCH OF TRICKS! YOU KNOW I NEVER READ THOSE STUPID CONTRACTS!" Dylan screamed, her hair looking like a bright red flame. then, she picked up a piece of beautiful fine china from the table behind her. "this is how I feel about this T.V. show." Dylan smiled wickedly under her tears. She took the thin plate and in a perfect arc threw it at the largest and most expensive camera of all of them in the house. it hit perfectly on the lens of the camera and shattered, but broke the lens with it. the director broke down in tears and Dylan's smile grew wider. "this is not over ****_mother._****" Dylan spat. then she ran up the long staircase.**

* * *

**Kristen:**

**"honey, we are moving to Australia." Mrs. Gregory said. "but mom the P.C. and soccer sisters and everything-" Mrs. Gregory stopped her daughter mid sentence. "its finial. my love is more important then a soccer team and a bunch of friends. and anyways we will be rich again!" Mrs. Gregory said flatly. "mom, its been one FREAKING month since the divorce and one three day trip to Australia means you found your true love?" Kristen spat. "did you just say freaking to me?" Kristen's mother looked enraged, but Kristen was not afraid this time. "yeah, FREAKING. want me to say the other word?" Kristen looked her mother straight in the eyes. "go to you room Kristen. don't. expect. DINNER!" Kristen's mom said. Kristen stomped angrily to her room, where she burst into tears.**

* * *

**(Claire isn't moving)**

****so I realized I have no more time and I got to go to bed. cali gurls chapter thirteen part two will be up really soon!


	16. Chapter 13 PART TWO

**Note: so. O_O I guess I have pretty big news to tell you! We don't know how long we will be doing this but cupcakes and I are having our main characters MEET. Amazing right? Okay, so we are kinda unsure of how we are going to do this, so any ideas? I was thinking that maybe two of the chapters could be on one of our stories and two of the chapters could be on the other or we could do the same chapter with different points of view or even maybe make a completely new story for the chapters where they meet up. **

**Another note: I'm feeling a little bad for cupcakes. I have 80 reviews and she has 28. So do me a favor and comment on Audrey Hotz alpha domination book one. J (this chapter will be SUPER LONG!)**

**The C.G. and G.G. beach house**

**The bunk room**

**Natalie and the rest of the Cali Gurls**

**10:00 p.m. day one of camp**

Natalie gasped and reread the texts she just got:

**? : Hey**

**Natalie: uh sorry who is this? **

**? : This is Kate, one of the alphas from Beverly hills middle west. **

"Ehmygawd guys one of the 7th grade alphas from Beverly Hills Middle West is texting me!" Natalie gasped and all the Cali Gurls crowded behind her. Natalie fired off another text….

**Natalie: u guys r just the people we need**

**Kate: why?**

**Natalie: we r having a secret midnight party (pirate themed) in three days and we need help**

**Kate: we already heard about it, and yes we will help you how about we meet up 2marrow?**

**Natalie: when are you guys getting here?**

**Kate: the bus just stopped we r here gtg Natalie bye! **

Natalie smiled and closed her phone. "Okay, let's go over the party one more time." grace demanded. The girls all sat cross legged on the ground. "okay, so I rented a huge black and white striped circus tent that we can set up right on the beach with the boys help for the party." Grace said. She pointed at Audrey. "My job is to steal the teachers sail boat the night of the party so grace and Vince can sail out of the lagoon, into the sea, and to the beach with passengers coming to the party. I'm also renting a cream colored sports car to drive people to the beach." Audrey said, and then she pointed to Andrea. "I'm buying and making the décor including-" grace cut Andrea off. "You know what, let's just study this stuff in our binders, I'm getting way too tired." Grace said, and then yawned. The other girls nodded and climbed onto their bunks.

**Grace's party binder**

**Hostess:**

Grace Marvil

**Host:**

Vince

**Theme:**

Pirates

** VIPs Invited:**

Brittney (8th grade)

Kendra (8th grade)

Lily (8th grade)

Roxy (8th grade)

Rena (8th grade)

Bianca (7th grade A-lister who has an A- clique **the heels**)

(The rest of **the heels**)

**Transportation:**

Mini sail boat to the party with

The host and hostess

(Vince and grace)

Cost: $100 per pair

Room for 6

Sports car ride (fast) to the party with

Audrey and Shane

Cost: $80 per person

Room for 4

Kayak fleet to the party with

Cam and Andrea

Cost $15 per person

Room for 20

(two fleets)

Warning: WET!

Bike and skateboard fleet to the party with

Natalie and Oliver

Cost $8 per person

Room for 40

(two fleets)

(Juliet and Tray are going to already be there welcoming guests and making sure everything is right)

Grace smiled sleepily. "Only three more days until the party…" she murmured before falling to sleep.


	17. Chapter 14

**Note: Hey readers! I'm so glad you liked my last chapter and I hope it was long enough for you WHINERS (you know who you are!) And I would like to make it very clear that BACON (me!) and Cupcakes are TWO DIFFERENT PEOPLE! We are identical twin sisters who share an account. **** to tell the truth, we fight ah-lot….. Um anyways here is chapter 14 (which is going to be about as long as the last chapter. I think I'm going to start going longer chapters. **

**10:00 a.m. **

**The Stinson beach house**

**Grace's bunk**

**Day two of camp Stinson**

Grace sleepily opened the white binder and flipped to the VIP list. She scribbled down:

**Super VIPs**

The Hotz crew

About 30 A listers from Beverly Hills middle school west

Then, she sighed happily. After a second of just lying there, she realized that there was a sticky note on the cover of her binder. She ripped it off and read it:

**Hey grace! We didn't want to wake you so we thought we would just say to meet us at the dock. **

**See ya there!**

**Audrey and the rest of the Gurls!**

Grace blinked twice then leaped off her bunk. (She was at very top of a five bunk set so it was a long way down.) Grace then ran over to the walk in closet that the G.G. girls and the G.C. girls shared. She ripped off her silk pajamas then grabbed one of her new bathing suits for camp, the camouflage bikini from juicy couture girls. She slipped it onto her body, combed her strawberry red hair, and looked at herself in the mirror. All she needed was a pistol to hold and she would look like one of the army girls from the movies. Then, Grace ran out of the closet, though the hall way, and into the small kitchen. A cherry smoothie was waiting for her at the counter so she grabbed it and ran outside to the patio. After climbing the steep wooden stairs, she was with all the other girls. They were laughing and chatting and drinking smoothies and when they saw her, their smiles got brighter. "Okay guys, a lot of the decoration orders are coming today." Grace said, and all the girls nodded. "So when the overnight packages get here we will need to go to the kitchen to make all the décor." She said. "Okay but that's like in a couple hours right?" Juliet piped up. Grace nodded and smirked at Juliet's obviousness. "So you guys want to meet up with Vince- I mean the guys?" grace said, and smiled as a mind picture flickered though her head of Vince's deep green eyes. Just then, they saw the house directly on the other side of the lagoon from them have five shadows pulling surfboards into the water. "I guess they are already coming." Audrey said. She could see Natalie out of the corner of her eye and she was slightly pink and had a mysterious look on her face. Grace felt a small spark of jealousy. "Why does she get her first kiss before me?" grace muttered. But then, she could see the boys paddle boarding over and she quickly straightened her bikini and turned her hip slightly to the side and hoped her posture looked daring. Her body started to warm up in the cool morning air as Vince and the other guys got closer.

"So, want to go paddle boarding together?" Vince asked Grace. Grace smiled and nodded happily. She stepped onto her camouflage surf bored and gracefully grabbed her paddle. When she looked at Vince, she realized he was pink with embarrassment. "Something wrong?" Grace asked, feeling nervous. "Oh it's just…" Vince said while picking at a thread on his camouflage swim trunks. "Ehmagawd Camouflage must be in!" Grace burst into a huge fit of laughter, and Vince did too. "I love when you say that." Vince said softly. "Say what?" grace asked. "Ehma… something." Vince whispered, staring into grace's bright green eyes. "Ehmagawd." Grace whispered while balancing on her board. Her board was now right by Vince's. Vince's eyes fluttered closed and he leaned in closer to her. Grace also leaned in and right before their lips touched there boards were tipped a little too much and they both fell into the Luke-warm water of the lagoon. Grace let herself sink six feet down to the soft, muddy bottom of the lagoon. the pressure didn't seem to bother grace and she happily watched Vince swim down after her, his short brown hair floating around his head. Grace tried to pat her hair down, but then laughed at herself in her head. Vince smiled and held out his hand to her. Grace intertwined her fingers with his and he rocketed though the water, Grace right beside him.


	18. Chapter 15

**Note: okay, this is the Audrey Hotz alpha domination chapter for the party and Cali Gurls Book 1 chapter for the party IN ONE! WOW RIGHT?! Okay, enough caps-lock. Here we go…**

**11:00 p.m.**

**Stinson beach (the beach)**

**The C.G.**

"Ehmagawd! How will we ever get this finished!?" Andrea screeched in the darkness. "We will Andrea just shut it!" Grace demanded. Then, she turned on her iphone and speed-dialed Vince. The second Vince answered, grace said, "Vince, it ends up we need the guy help earlier than we thought. Get your butt over here in less than two minutes and you get a kiss." Then, she hung up without waiting for an answer. She spun around on her heeled foot and looked at the huge boxes sitting on the beach. She pulled out her custom purple Swiss army knife from her shorts pocket. "Kay girlies. Let's get to work." Grace said smoothly. Then she kicked off her $200 dollar heels then turned on the song "All around the world" by Justin Bieber on her iphone. "What the heck?!" Andrea asked, "I thought you hate J.B.!" grace nodded, "I do. He makes me angry…" then, grace jumped onto the biggest box (the size of four refrigerator boxes put together) and used her super-sharp metallic nails and her Swiss army blade to rip open the box, her blood pressure sky rocketing so high she felt her body start shaking, but she ignored it. The light of the full moon illuminated the beach and sea so it was like day light and grace felt slightly faint, but she didn't care. Once she had ripped most of the box to sheds, she started opening a smaller box. Just then, she saw five shadows running down the beach. It was Vince and the guys. "Do I getta kiss?" Vince asked, leaning in. grace giggled and pushed him away softly. His eyes fluttered back open and looked at grace, confused. Grace held up her crossed fingers. "I'll give you a kiss after you help us set up this crap." Grace smirked. Vince nodded and walked over to the now shredded box. Inside there were huge pieces of black and white striped canvas, eight nine foot long poles and one twenty foot pole that you had to put together. "Get to work." Grace said simply, then strutted over to the girls, who were unwrapping bubble wrap from glass vases and scooping up some of the white-ish sand from the beach to put into them.

**11:30 p.m.**

**The beach**

**The Cali gurls and the guys**

"Well that was finished faster than I thought." Vince said, looking up at the huge black and white striped circus tent standing in front of him in the darkness. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Audrey screeched while she was carrying a large box in her arms. With one quick ninja kick Audrey whipped Vince off his feet and face first into the sand. "Thanks Vince!" she giggled, and with a flip of her brown hair she stomped in. Vince groaned and got up, only to be pushed down again by Juliet who "accidently" chucked a small heavy box at his nose. "What the heck?! Is it girls hate Vince day?" Vince screeched. "Yes, it is." Andrea said before kicking sand onto his body, which was lying in the sand. Grace came up to him. "What's the matter with you?! There's stuff to set up! Get your butt off the ground and get to work." Grace said, and then ran inside the huge circus tent where she dropped off more boxes. Just then, the lights from the antique lanterns flickered on and she could see everyone rushing around setting stuff up. The only people she couldn't see there was Natalie and Oliver… grace strutted over to the mock-coctail bar and peered behind it. Natalie and Oliver where leaning on the bar and in the middle of a make out session when grace cleared her throat. "ehem." Grace said, and Natalie and Oliver turned themselves away from each other and looked up at her. "WE ARE NOT GONNA GET THIS PARTY SET UP IN TIME IF YOU TWO DON'T GET TO WORK AND QUIT SNOGGING!" grace yelled. They both turned pale and nodded. "good." Grace said, and then strutted away to check on how the dance floor set up was going. While she was walking over, she checked the time on her phone.

" . FRICK! ITS 11:50 GUYS WE GOT TO GO!" grace screeched, "GO GO GO!"

"How can you like her?" tray (Juliet's crush) asked Vince. "I don't." Vince said, "I love her." Then, he ran after grace, leaving tray rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

**11:55 p.m.**

**The stolen sail boat**

**Grace and Vince**

Grace's smile got wider as the 100 dollar bills stacked up in her hand and teens climbed onto the boat. Once everyone was on, grace yelled to Vince, "REV IT UP!" The moonlight shone down on the boat and its passengers, and grace felt like it was a spotlight on her. A roar came from the boat's engine and then they were off, skimming the waves of the lagoon and seemingly flying through the air. Grace turned her phone on and turned on music:

"Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And if they give you shhhh...  
Then they can walk on by"

Grace started dancing and the other passengers started dancing too. "YAHOO!" Vince screamed when they sped out of the lagoon and into the ocean. The boat was riding a large wave and it seemed like they were flying. Finally the boat landed perfectly on the beach, and you could see the huge circus tent with lights in it. The passengers leaped of the boat and ran towards the tent like locusts to a light in the dark of the night. Vince jumped off the boat and held out his hands. Grace leaned forward and he softly held her waist and lowered her to the ground. Then he took her hand and they walked up the beach. "I love you..." Vince whispered.

* * *

**what will happen next? COMMENT!**


	19. Chapter 16

**note: last day of camp! I think (for me) its good for it to be over. this chapter is nawt really about camp at awl, expect for just like a little from grace and the bus ride home.**

* * *

**grace marvil**

**drive back to Beverly hills from camp**

**7:00 a.m.**

Tears stung grace's piercing green eyes. she quickly wiped them away and watched on the screen above her head as the huge bus rolled away from Stinson beach. "Bye!" she whispered, then closed her eyes to remember some of the party last night:

**flashback:**

grace took another swig of root-beer and slammed it back down on the soda bar. then she tore Vince away from the other guys and brought him onto the dance floor. just then, one of grace's favorite songs came up from the D.J.

"Common! we just got to dance! we are the hosts!" grace said, then ran onto the dance floor and started dancing like crazy.

"Looks like _someone _drank a little to much root beer!" Vince said, and grace rolled her eyes before she kept on dancing in the sea of the crowd.

*** End flashback ***

grace let her eyes flutter closed sleepily, then she was lured to sleep by the ever-bumping road.

* * *

**November 1,**

**first day of school back from camp**

**Natalie Elizabeth Hale**

**6:00 A.M.**

"Sorry grace, i'm skate boarding with Oliver to school this morning!" Natalie said into her iphone, looking nervous. "no prob gurl! have fun at your make-out session!" Grace teased though the phone, and after a quick bye, Grace hung up. Natalie dropped the phone into her backpack after rolling her eyes. then, she drabbed her skate board off the huge front porch and skated down the curves and twists of her huge driveway and out onto the street. Oliver's house was right acrossed the street from her, and she could see him on the porch of his families' mansion. "Hey hawt!" oliver smirked, and Natalie felt her body heat up. oliver was holding a bag of beef jerky and one sports drink. "Where is MY sports drink?" Natalie fake whined. "I thought we could share..." oliver said sneakily.

"Ehmagawd we are gonna be late!" Natalie screamed so loud she must have woken up all the people in her rich Beverly neighborhood. then, with the speed of an x-gamer, Natalie sped off down the hill, Oliver close behind her.

Natalie felt the air whistle a crossed her tanned legs an ripped the hair band out of her messy bun so her hair was flying behind her like a cloth of gold. Oliver stared at her while they where still zooming down the hill. Natalie leaned to the side so her board was right beside olivers. just when they both started to lean in, they heard a huge honk behind them. Oliver jumped off his board, grabbed Natalie, and they both tumbled onto the lush grass on the side of the road. the purple sports car stopped with a sharp halt and the driver rolled down the window. after blinking a couple times Natalie realized that is was_ Audrey _driving. "Quit snogging in the middle of the road and get a room!" grace yelled from the passenger seat. the C.G. girls burst out laughing, and after a couple seconds Natalie and Oliver where laughing too. "suckas!" Andrea yelled from the back seat. then Andréa opened the car door and grabbed Natalie's board off the road before the car sped off. Andréa held the skate board in her hand and held it up out the window like a trophy. "WHACHA GONNA DO WITH ONE BOARD?" she yelled out the window before the car turned the corner, tiers screeching like an angry bird.

* * *

**Andrea ramone **

**November 1,**

**on the way to school**

Andrea grinned and held the board out the window. "nice Andrea!" grace said before fist bumping her. Andrea glowed with happiness. "I bet two hundred to you that Natalie is gonna be late!" Andrea said to Juliet. "uh... sure you want to do that?" Juliet asked, pointing to her window. out side the window, there was Natalie and Oliver on the same board, with two large root-beer bottles strapped to the back with a hair band. the root-beer bottles where blasting out soda froth that was speeding them up super fast. then, they reached the "school zone" and Audrey had to slow down. just then, Natalie grabbed another huge soda bottle out of Oliver's backpack and shook it up hard. then she kicked on of the now empty root beer bottles onto the street before she strapped the other soda in and twisted off the cap. as the skate board sped off at an alarming rate, Natalie twisted her head around and blew their car a kiss. "well." grace said, "that did nawt go as planned. I guess Natalie knows how to make an entrance." then, they all burst out laughing while Andrea was shuffling though her bag to pull out two hundred dollars cash.

* * *

**Natalie**

**November 1,**

**on the way to school**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN GRAPE FANTA. O_O **

Natalie squealed with joy as the skate board zoomed in front of the purple sports car. she held on tightly to Oliver as they zoomed to the front of their huge school. Natalie thought Oliver would stop there, but he didn't. "STRAP ON ANOTHER BOTTLE! THE GRAPE FANTA!" he screamed. Natalie took out the large bottle of grape soda and shook it hard. for a second, nothing happened, then the bottle started to feel like it would explode in her hands. she strapped it to the board and took off the cap. The skate board zoomed at a super speed up the huge twisting marble path up to the school. all the students frolicking on the grass froze to watch the amazing sight. Natalie fumbled with her iphone and finial turned on the song, "Say your just a friend" by Austin Mahone and . the music blasted out and attracted even more attention. a group of skater girls screamed with delight when they passed by and Natalie flashed a "peace" sign. finial, they came to a slow stop in front of the group of popular guys. "You do not know how lucky I am to have her." Oliver said before getting off his board.


	20. Chapter 17

**Kenzie Mclay**

**November 1,**

**The nicer girl's bathroom**

"Girls! I have good news!" Kenzie said. Carol, Sophia, Rebecca, and Quinn looked at her. "Now that my mom got that new job, my family is going to be making millions within the month!" Kenzie squealed. They all clapped with excitement. "Wow Kenzie that's awesome! Now we can finialy stop pretending we like to shop at target with you!" Carol said. Kenzie shot her a small glare. "Anyways. You know how obliviously we were not invited to Grace's party right?" Kenzie said. The girls nodded. "We need to make sure something even bigger happens so people will be talking about how ah-mazing we are and not how cool her party was." Kenzie sneered and started rubbing her hands together. "That's why we are starting world war three."

**Juliet **

**November 1,**

**Science class**

"Tray! Stawp making me laugh!" Juliet giggled. Tray ignored her plea and started whispering nonsense into her ear.

"Sorry tray, you may not know this, but we have a rule here At Beverly hills east junior high that you are not allowed to have public show of affection on campus." The teacher, Mr. John said.

"What? Junior high?! I thought we were in middle school!" Tray said with a fake look of panic on his face. "I'M NOT READY FOR HIGH SCHOOL!" Tray screamed. The class burst out laughing and Mr. John gave him a cold stare, "That is a warning Mr. Tray!" Mr. John said sharply. Tray nodded, "Yes sir!" which just sent Juliet into another round of giggles.

**Lunch**

**November first**

**The C.G. and there guy friends!**

Grace took another bite of her salmon and cream cheese bagle and smiled. She knew that everyone was still talking about the secret party at camp Stinson and how awesome it was. Even the C and D listers where talking about it even if they weren't there!

"I'm staying at the top. At least for this week." Grace thought, savoring the taste of the salty salmon and creamy-smooth cream cheese.

Vince scooped up a finger of cream cheese and smeared it on grace's cheek. "Vince!" grace squealed and Vince smiled sweetly.

once they had finished eating, grace stood up and said, "okay guys, I thinking it would be pretty cool to do basket ball this beak…" grace said.

"Well actually…" Andrea said nervously, "Well I was thinking that it would be kinda fun to hang out behind the third building…"

Grace eyed Andrea and before she could say anything Natalie jumped into the conversation.

"Oliver and I where thinking of going over there too!" Natalie said.

Grace nodded. "okay, we will go over there I guess…" Grace said, and she noticed that the guys had sneaky looks on their faces, but she ignored it.

"let's go." Audrey said. They all threw their biodegradable trays into the garbage and walked out the door of the café. Grace felt the hundreds of eyes drilling into her back and smirked.

**behind the third building**

**November 1,**

"WHAT THE HECK?" Grace squealed. she stared at the ice cooler that was filled to the brim with sports drinks and diet sodas, then turned her head to see the four skate boards laying upside down on the skate ground. she spotted one that was cherry red and had _grace _scrawled on the back. Vince smiled at her. "I thought we could teach you girls how to skate." Oliver said, staring at Natalie.

"I also have a present!" Natalie squealed. she pulled a bag out of her purse and pulled out four snap-back base ball caps that matched Natalie's. grace grinned. "Okay vince, teach me!" grace smirked and vince put his hand up, palm out. "first I have to show you this!" he said, picking up his own skate-board and flipping it onto the back.

on the back, Vince had scrawled:

_Grace is da luv of my life_

_grace + Vince 4ever!_

"ehmagawd!" grace squealed, "That is the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me!" then, grace dug around in her backpack to try and find a sharpie.

"I have some thing to write too!" grace said, then she wrote on the back of her new board,

_Vince is da luv of my life_

_Vince + grace to the death_


	21. Chapter 18- the last chapter

**Note: I'm going to surprise all my fans today! This is the VERY LAST CHAPTER of Cali Gurls Book 1! **

**Don't worry! Cali Gurls Book 2 is on the way!**

Grace Marvil

Lunch break

November 1,

Grace did another perfect jump on her brand new skate board.

"Am I doing good?" Grace asked Natalie. Natalie was smiling proudly. "you are doing ah-mazing!" Natalie squealed happily.

"Guys, lets take a break." Andrea chimed. They all nodded and sat down with their crushes, leaning against the wall.

After a couple minutes of chatting and drinking sports drinks, grace heard a soft noise, kinda like a bike.

"Anyone hear that?" grace asked. Everyone nodded. "Must be a generator or something." Tray said, tipping back another gulp of soda.

That's when it happened.

Ten bikes zoomed around the corner of the building and came to a sharp halt in front of their group.

Everyone who were on the bikes had bulky head helmets so you couldn't see the people's faces. All of them where holding paint-ball guns. Grace shivered slightly in fear as the five guys jumped up and left the girls crouched against the wall.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Shane growled. (Audrey's crush remember?)

"World. War. Three." Kenzie's familiar voice was muffled though her helmet. That's when the ten people on the bikes started shooting at them with their paint ball guns.

Kenzie was getting perfect aim on grace with a purple paintball and was ready to leave an ugly red blister on Grace's forehead and was ready to shoot.

Right when Kenzie pulled the trigger, Vince desperately jumped in front of Grace to shield her from the blow.

The purple paintball hit Vince right in the chest and he fell to the ground with a hollow thunk.

Kenzie gave a sharp hand movement and the bike fleet rocketed away.

"I'm okay!" Vince said before he got up and dusted himself off. He had a big purple stain on his shirt. But Grace quickly realized that under the purple there was red.

"Vince! You're hurt!" Grace squealed in horror. Vince chuckled and said, "ill be okay grace! Its just a little popped blister. No big."

Grace nodded and spun around on her heel. The girls in her clique and their crushes looked ruffled, rumpled, alarmed, and freaked. She felt anger rise in her throat.

"I will never let Kenzie get away with this. If she wants world war three, ill give that airhead brat world war three." Grace said sharply.


End file.
